Rye-Rye99
Rye-Rye99 is a Canadian YouTuber who focuses on the animatronic characters from the video game; “Five Nights at Freddy’s”, created by Scott Cawthon. He is most well-known for his Source Filmmaker animations of the FNAF characters and many Garry’s Mod gaming videos he makes with his friends, who are usually other fans of the FNAF series. Personality His goal on YouTube is like any other, get as many views, and upload as much as possible, while also gaining friends in the process. He hopes to entertain and make his fans laugh with his videos. He is a very easy going guy and has gained many friends online since his joining in 2014, however, he has also lost a few due to unruly circumstances. Sadly to this day, there are still some people making false statements and claims about Rye-Rye99. He has confessed that he made some big mistakes and mistreated people in the past and he regrets doing so to this day. However, he also admits that he is only human and everybody makes mistakes. Domino Rallies Rye-Rye99 started off his YouTube channel with a series of videos, making domino rallies. These videos consisted of him setting up a simple set of dominoes, and then knocking them down in front of the camera. These videos actually showed Rye's face a few times, but despite this, he did not do an official face-reveal until later in 2015, to which he did when his channel reached 60,000 subscribers. Music Compositions Rye-Rye99 makes music as a hobby, sometimes for use in his videos, or other matters. He mainly makes music using GarageBand, uploading them to his channel occasionally. His most popular track is the theme to “Zany GMOD”, which he composed. He even made some music for "FNAF's Got Talent", an SFM Five Nights At Freddy's animation series he did on his channel. Source FilmMaker Animations (SFM) As the Five Nights at Freddy’s video game series grew in mass popularity, so did Rye-Rye99’s SFM animations of the animatronic characters. He was inspired by videos that other YouTubers had made. These videos differ in their lengths, the shortest is around 30 seconds, whereas the longest is 6 to 7 minutes. Some of them focused on the unsettling nature of the original games. Rye-Rye99’s friends supplied some voices, and he made all the animations to go with them. The SFM animations are somewhat improvised but will stick to a script if the video becomes over-complicated. Zany Gmod Rye has a Garry's Mod series called Zany Gmod which started on April 14, 2017. In this series, he and his friends play Garry's Mod (Gmod for short) and like to mess around and have fun. He makes Zany Gmod episodes most of the time and has done over 75 Zany Gmod episodes. He and his friends play game modes such as Hide & Seek, Prop Hunt, Capture The Flag, etc. They sometimes play on Five Nights At Freddy's maps, and even make up their own game modes in Gmod. Even though some episodes may not get that many views, he still enjoys doing it and playing with some of his friends. FNAF's Got Talent Rye-Rye99 released an SFM FNAF series called FNAF's Got talent on his channel from January to March 2018 after working on it since May of 2017. In the series, Rye was the host, and Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica were the judges. Rye has even made straw polls for the fans to vote for each of the performers that made it in the series. Rye-Rye99 has made 4 videos that showed talents from Incredi-Fred to Felicia the Fox and another that showed the awards. In the 5th and final video of the series, Rye announced that Felicia the Fox was the winner based on the fans voting. Six Nights at Zany Club On September 6th, 2019 Rye-Rye99 released a trailer for a fangame called: Six Nights at Zany Club. He and Squeezy (formerly known as Foxy Ze Geek) created the fan game for the fans. Using inspiration from the FNAF games and having some of the Zany Crew voice act in it, they made a unique twist to the fangame lore by having their friends be more involved and voice act as well as having 6 nights instead of 5. This game was not all about Rye-Rye99 himself but about him and his friends. The reception of the game was good and it is a challenge for gamers alike. Not many have beaten all 6 nights to this day. Trailer here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fti9k4bcWu0 Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators